


Comfort

by lilspydermunkey



Category: 2PM (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SungSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Sequel to Warmth. Can be read alone (yes it can) For the-nev, as an end of the semester present!Originally posted on AFF on 12/23/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1206432/





	Comfort

Chansung smiled down at the redhead next to him. Kyungsoo had slumped onto Chansung's shoulder after only a few sips of fresh coffee. Chansung knew Kyungsoo had a heavy workload because of their four classes together. Chansung also knew Kyungsoo attended university on scholarship and overworked himself to make sure his grades didn't slip.

 

 

Normally students like Kyungsoo didn't register on Chansung's radar- he usually preferred partiers like himself. But Kyungsoo was different. They noticed each other in all of their classes but they never really spoke. Chansung would smile, and Kyungsoo would blush and smile back (and sometimes drop stuff) and Chansung found him adorable.

 

 

Chansung was rather intelligent (despite Taecyeon's assertions to the contrary) but something about Kyungsoo's large, doe eyes made all thought fly from Chansung's mind. As such, they hadn't talked much outside of class. Chansung was so very thankful that his luck had changed today.

 

 

Taking a chance, Chansung raised a hand and ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair. Kyungsoo let out a soft little sigh and burrowed a little closer. Chansung grinned widely and wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, resting his head on Kyungsoo's.

 

 

Chansung had dozed a little himself when he felt Kyungsoo begin to stir. The redhead sat up, blinking adorably, his lips red and slightly puffed.

“Sorry,” he murmured, blushing.

Chansung smiled. “Totally fine. I hope I was comfortable.”

Kyungsoo blushed even more, and stood up to stretch.

Chansung's eyes roamed over the petite form. “Do you want a ride home?” he asked, forcing himself to look at Kyungsoo's face.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. “Really?”

Chansung shrugged. “Sure. Even if the snow has stopped, it's probably still freezing out.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo smiled. “Thanks.”

 

 

The ride to Kyungsoo's apartment was quiet, apart from him giving Chansung directions. Chansung's heater was on full blast, but Kyungsoo was still curled in on himself.

“Wanna grab a bite to eat?” Chansung asked.

Kyungsoo blinked up at him again. “Oh, my mom came to visit over the weekend and left behind tons of food. I could probably feed the entire soccer team.”

Chansung nodded, and pretended he wasn't _that_ bummed out about not getting to prolong his time with his crush. He also tried to banish images of Kyungsoo feeding the soccer team- shirtless- that suddenly came from nowhere. He grimaced at the idea of Taecyeon accepting meat directly from Kyungsoo's delicate fingers. He would have nightmares, for sure.

 

 

“We're here,” Kyungsoo said softly.

Chansung braked gently and tried not to pout.

Kyungsoo took off his seatbelt, but didn't get out right away. “Do-” he hesitated.

Chansung looked at him, surprised.

“Would you like to come up for dinner?” Kyungsoo blurted out.

Chansung's eyes widened. His body felt warm, and he felt himself grin. “I'd love to.”


End file.
